Purple Ribbon
by C0ntradictingQueeN
Summary: Lana's 12th Birthday is today and wants to celebrate it with her friends and family, but before she can have her party she can't find one of her favorite things in the whole wide world. This causes Lana to become sad, but her party is almost starting so..


**Purple Ribbon**

**By: XXXCSSM462**

Lana runs downstairs in such a hurry she forgets her purple slippers. She didn't care though it was finally her birthday, she would be turning 12 years old today. She couldn't wait for all her friends to get here. She especially couldn't wait for the presents to arrive. Just thinking about it made her giggle and smile. 'I wonder what kind of presents I will get this year' she thought 'I hope it's something purple'. Purple was Lana's favorite color in the whole wide world.

"Happy Birthday Lana!" her parents said as she came inside the kitchen.

Lana started smiling and it lit up the entire kitchen "Thank you, but it's not my birthday until my party" she said sadly.

Her father smiled and said "Oh well since its not your birthday yet….I guess I will have to eat your Chocolate chip Birthday Day Pancakes" he said as he put down his newspaper and started for Lana's homemade Birthday Pancakes. Her mother made them every year for her, and it never got old.

"Daddy" Lana said as she walked closer to her pancakes, scalding her father "These are my Chocolate Chip Birthday Day Pancakes" she said sitting down next to her pancakes. Lana's eyes widen as she saw the purple hair on her pancakes. "Mommy why is my pancakes hair purple?" Lana said.

Lana's mother just smiled and said "Purple is your favorite color isn't?"

"Yes it is, but I don't want it on my pancakes" Lana said half smiling at her mother.

"Ok well I will just let your father have the pancakes then" her mother said trying to hide a smirk on her face.

"NO!" Lana screams "I want my Chocolate Chip Birthday Pancakes, I was just curious" she said looking at her pancakes.

"Oh okay" her mother said as she hands her the syrup. "Eat up then, birthday girl" her mother says as she exist the kitchen.

15 minutes Later Lana is stuffed and ready to go. After she was done she goes upstairs to play with her dolls to make the time fly.

"Lana put on your Birthday outfit" her mother says from downstairs "It's almost time for your party"

Lana hurries up and puts on her new purple and white dress that had a cute little butterfly in the back. Then she gets out her favorite dress shoes and puts them on. Only thing Lana had to do next was comb her hair and put on her favorite purple ribbon.

"Now where did I put my ribbon" Lana says as she looks though her closet. "Maybe I put it…." Lana begins to say as her mother yells from downstairs for her to hurry up. Lana starts panicking when she can't find it.

Lana runs downstairs and bumps into her father "Sorry, but have you seen my Purple ribbon?" she asks her father

"No sweetheart I haven't seen it in a while, Why?" her father asks.

"I can't find it and I can't go through with my party if I don't have my favorite ribbon" she says quickly.

Her father pats her on her head and says "Calm down you'll find it in do time, just go ask your mother, maybe she knows."

Lana shakes her head and shoots downstairs to find her mother. "Mom!" Lana yells though out the house "Mom where are you!"

Her mother appears in front of her "What is the matter?" her mother says on alert

Lana quickly explains that she can't find her ribbon and looked everywhere inside her room.

"Oh do you mean the ribbon that your grandmother gave you?" Lana's mother says

"Yes that one, have you seen it?" Lana asks her mother. It was her favorite ribbon; she just had to get it back. It meant more to her than the party. Her grandmother gave it to her before she moved far away. Lana doesn't get to see her grandmother anymore since she moved so far away.

"No dear I haven't seen it, Have you asked your father?" her mother ask

"Yes, he said to ask you" Lana says as tears begin to flow down her cheek

Her mother sees the tears and kneels down next to Lana and wipes away the tears. "Its ok sweetheart I'm sure it's somewhere inside the house" she says "We will look for it after the party ok?"

"But….I wanted to wear it for the party" Lana says softly

"You can always wear your purple poked dotted one" her mother suggest

By this point Lana was to sad to even care so she shook her head and headed up stairs, to get the other ribbon.

As she finished putting the poked dotted ribbon her here head her mother calls her name. "Lana can you come outside for a moment?" she says

"Ok" Lana says trying to cheer up

As she goes downstairs she notices that there are 4 suitcases in the living room. She would have to ask her mother about that later, but right now it was party time. Lana puts on her best face and goes outside.

"Happy Birthday Lana" Everyone says

Lana's friends from school and some of her family were there. Lana was so happy she started smiling "Thank you" she said.

"Lana I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes" Lana's mother said coming out of the crowd.

Lana quickly closed her eyes and counted to 10. "Ok you can open them" her mother said.

When she opened them she couldn't believe her eyes. Her grandmother was standing right in front of her. She had not changed from the last time Lana had saw her. Lana starts running towards her grandmother to give her a big hug. "I missed you grandma" Lana said in her arms. "I missed you to dear" her grandmother said as she tightened the hug. "I heard you missed placed the ribbon I gave you" her grandmother says.

This makes Lana jump a little bit "…Yes I did, I'm sorry" Lana says sadly.

"It's quite alright dear, I have a surprise for you" Lana's Grandmother says as she pulls a purple ribbon out of her back pocket.

Lana gasps in surprise "Is that for me?" she asks.

"It sure is" Lana grandmother says

"OH MY GOSH! Thank you Granny" she says taking the purple poked dotted ribbon off her head. Then she slowly takes the ribbon from her grandmother's hand and puts it on her head.

This makes Lana smile so big she couldn't believe it was real. Well at least now she knew whose luggage that was in the front room.

"Ok who is ready to play pin the tail on the donkey?" Lana's mother announces

"I AM!" Everyone answers

Grabbing her grandmothers hand she starts playing Pin the tail on the donkey with her grandmother and her new purple ribbon.

**The End**

Wow, it felt great to make a story where the characters where actually mine. I made all this up. Actually I had made this story for a class that I am taking and I thought it would be cool to condense it into a one-shot for little kids.

Please review and give me hard feed back.


End file.
